youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
YouTube Wiki:Regeln
On Wikitubia, there are rules upon creating a page for any YouTuber. Please read the rules before editing a page. |-|Subscribers= If a YouTuber's subscriber count are hidden, the page will be deleted. This wiki requires a subscriber count so an editor can adjust it when necessary. A YouTuber page will be accepted if the channel has 500 or more subscribers. If the page does not follow that rule, it will be deleted. For more information about this, please check the 'Creating a Page' tab. |-|Categories= When adding categories, please remember we only will be using the following: Male YouTubers, Female YouTubers, What country they are from (EX: American YouTubers, Canadian YouTubers), The Year the user joined (EX: Users that joined in 2008, Users that joined in 2009), if they are a gaming channel you may add Gaming YouTuber. Lastly we only do the subscriber categories for people who have one million or more so you should only add One Million Subscribers, Two Million Subscribers, ECT. More will be added later on, but for now these are the only ones that can be added. Other Acceptable Categories: *'Deceased YouTubers' *'YouTube Drummers' *'YouTube Vlogger' *'YouTube Musician' *'YouTube Pooper' *'Anime YouTubers' *'YouTube Animators' *'YouTube Artist' (for YouTubers who Speed Draw, Paint and other stuff like that) *'One Billion Views' Also, do not add categories to non YouTube Channels. That is an Administrative action only. If any other categories are added they will be deleted. |-|Images= All images used on the wiki must be named in a way that explains or describes the picture. For example, if the picture is of PewDiePie, rename it to be PewDiePie.png. If that's taken, you can change it to PewDiePieIRL.png, PewDiePieIcon.png, or something similar. This is to keep the wiki organized, as well as to avoid image duplicates, help with the creation of galleries, and making image searching significantly easier. The action is very simple to do. When you go to upload an image, view the picture to name it properly: Additionally, please do not upload duplicates of the same image. This wastes space and clutters the wiki. If you have a higher quality version of an image, click on it to head to its image page and click "upload a new version of this file." This will keep the image title the same and replace all existing versions with your new image. If a picture on the wiki does not follow these rules, they will be deleted. You will also receive a warning the first time it is noticed by an admin, and if it happens after that you will receive a 1 day ban from the wiki. each time after that, another day will be added. |-|Video Pages= There must be no video pages on the wiki. If there is a video you wish to add, you must add it to the page of the YouTuber who made the video. If there is no page on that YouTuber please feel free to make a page on that person, but please make sure you follow the page making rules. If a video page is made, it will be deleted. |-|Creating a page= When making a page, please know that this wiki is trying to add channels that make videos and have somewhat of subscribers. Not saying that if the page doesn't have a lot of subscribers it's not going to be on here, but we have to draw the line somewhere. You may not have channels that don't make any videos or have less than 500 subscribers, or else your page will be deleted. *When adding a page, please don't just add a small sentence that says something about subscribing this channel or just have the link. Please add some information (about a paragraph) about the channel, the person and anything else you can think of. pages that don't follow this will be deleted. *One page per YouTube Channel/Person. All information can be added on one page. If a person has multiple channels, they must also be added to the same page unless an admin changes it. *Please note that we should always have pages in English. *Please write facts, not your opinion of the channel. |-|Rude Behavior/Hate Speech= Both rude behavior and hate speech will NOT be tolerated under any circumstance. This wiki is both an informative and safe place for users and creators alike - and measures to prevent such a place will result in a very lengthy ban. What is hate speech? Hate speech is NOT stating that you dislike a YouTuber or critiquing their work, or any other comment without a positive connotation -- but is any speech or display that attacks, threatens, or insults a person or group. Rude behavior is a much simpler topic - be kind to others while using the wiki. This includes limiting curse/mature words. People of all ages view YouTube, and as such, people of all ages are permitted to view the wiki. Also, comments considered creepy (such as saying "I know where this YouTuber lives!" or "I have their Skype, if you want it" are an invasion of a YouTubers privacy and should not be left on an article. Depending on the comment considered "rude", users will be given a warning from an admin to a ban. This will up to the admin's discretion. |-|Spam= If you are found adding spam, unwanted, or untrue statements on a user page (unless you have 100% proof to back it up), you might be given a warning or may be blocked on the spot it depends on the situation. If you do get a warning and it happens again you will be blocked from the wiki. It will be up to the admin for how long you will be blocked. |-|Being Blocked/Banned= Being blocked and being banned are two different things. If you are blocked, that means that you can come back on the wiki after a certain amount of time. If you are banned, that means you are not aloud to be in the wiki anymore and your username will receive a ban of Infinite. They way you get banned on the wiki is if you have to be blocked 3 times. this rule does not include the spam rule. |-|URL Name= The channels that are added to this wiki must have a YouTube URL name. An example of a YouTube URL is http://www.YouTube.com/Smosh, if you have a URL like this: www.youtube.com/channel/UCRh11WUclhicHiD9MwHd2rg it will be deleted. The reason for this is because in the user template, all you have to do is put the username in it and it will automatically set up the link to go straight to the channel. If you would wish to learn how to change the generic URL to the personal one that is acceptable for this wiki please Click Here! ---- This wiki is for YouTube Channels. Unless an admin adds it or approves of it, all pages that are not a YouTube channel will be given 24 hours or days to change it appropriately and if not done will be deleted. Admins will have final say on how the pages look. there is a certain way we edit the pages, please use other pages as examples on how the page should look (for example, take a look at ASkylitAvenue, PewDiePie and Tobuscus pages). look at those pages then see if the page you're making at least looks similar to those. When naming the page, please remember that the wiki goes by whatever the URL name is. If there are any questions, contact one of our admins. Category:Community